realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Alien apocalypse
With a tremendous act of will, the manifester tears open the barrier separating the real world and the Far Realms, centered on a single target square. As the portal widens, more dangerous and potent effects result. Once the power is manifested, the manifester cannot voluntarily end his concentration until the duration has elasped, with unfortunate consequences if he is forced to do so. He cannot solict his psicrystal (if any) to concentrate for him. During each round, the portal grows larger, producing a different result. Round 1: The wall between the worlds begins to weaken, distorting reality and unnerving those nearby. Anyone within 50ft. of the targeted square suffers a -4 morale penalty to attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks. A successful Will save halves the penalties, but they remain as long as the victim remains within 50ft. of the portal. Leaving the radius and returning requires a new save. This is a mind-affecting effect. At this stage, the gateway is barely visible (treat as the size of a Fine object, centered in the target square). Round 2: Cracks begin to form, allowing the ephemeral essence that permeates the Far Realms to seep into the physical universe. Anyone within 50ft. of the target square must succeed on a Will save or be confused for the duration of the power plus 1d10 rounds. Even if they succeed on the save, they take 1d6 Wisdom damage. This is a mind-affecting effect. At this stage, the gateway resembles a number of quivering dark "spots" in the middle of the air, somewhat disturbing to observe (the size of a Tiny object, in the center of the targeted square). Round 3: The boundaries finally cave in, allowing the chaotic Farstuff to flow through, spreading out to ensnare its surroundings. Anyone within 50ft. of the target square takes 4d6 damage of each energy type (fire, acid, cold, electric, sonic). A single Reflex save halves the damage from all types. Regardless of the save result, all affected creatures suffer 1 point of permanent ability drain to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. The mental stat drain is a mind-affecting ability, but the damage is not. At this stage, the gateway is a small, but obvious hole in the fabric of the world, downright painful to look at (the size of a Mediun object, filling the target square). Round 4: The gateway stretches to its very limit, disgorging a mighty Far Beast, native denizen of the Far Realms (see above) into the world. It is treated as having been called by a Summon Monster spell, so can move and fight on the turn it arrives, but is independent and utterly uncontrollable - lashing out at every living thing in the area. It is summoned adjacent to the vortex, as close to the caster as possible. A DM is recommended to have 2 or 3 Far Beast "patterns" prepared if this power might be used by a PC or NPC - the CRs of the Far Beasts should be within 1d3 points of the character's manifester level. The gateway is at its largest, a horrific vortex of wrong that eats at the reality surrounding it (treat as a Huge object, with the center over the targeted square). Round 5: No longer able to tolerate this intrusion, the universe seals itself rapidly and violently. The portal collapses in on itself and vanishes, but possibly not alone. Any creature within 10ft. of the portal's edges (Thus, 25ft. from the targeted square) must succeed on a Will save or be dragged into the Far Realms and lost forever. The Far Beast summoned in Round 4 is subject to this, but this is treated as a banishment effect, so it recieves a save bonus equal to its HD (see the Far Beast stats). After this, the power has expired and the manifester is free to function at will. If at any time, the caster fails a Concentration check to maintain control of the power, it immediately skips to stage 5, swelling out to a 15x15ft square before imploding. Anyone caught in the expansion is sucked in without a save - those within 10ft of the final edge receive a save as normal. In addition, the manifester must save against being dragged in as well, regardless of his distance from the target point. If any creature ends up sharing its space with the portal (either by moving into it, or not moving before it expands in Round 4), they are immediately sucked in with no save. A separate Power Resistance check must be made against each relevant creature for each effect of the power. Category:Psychoportation powers Category:8th level psion powers Category:8th level wilder powers